


A Wild Time Lord Appears

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Wild Time Lord Appears, Camping, Chaos and Hilarity, F/M, Muddy Things, Sex in the woods, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous of Clara's' crush on Bear Grylls, The Doctor brags that he could survive better than that set up guy, Clara then challenges the Time Lord to go camping. 5 nights in the woods. Just them and the wildlife. Oh and whole ton of equipment. Chaos and Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grin and Bear It

**Author's Note:**

> Started from the Prompt - Character A doesn't like nature. Character B loves it. Character A says they know everything about survival and camping so Charater B challenges A to a week in the woods.

The Time Lord huffed out loud for the fourth time in a row. Friday nights at his companions flat where so...boring. 

Unfortunately a new series of Bear Grylls had started this week and as much as he'd tried he just couldn't convince the tiny human away from staring wide eyed at the rugged wilds man on the TV.

So here he sat, in his shirt sleeves boots aside and half a box of roses chocolates gone, on the sofa beside Clara watching this strange human talk about surviving in the wilderness. Why on earth did they need programmes like this? Humans had evolved past the stone age now, why bother with all this making ropes out of tree barks or cooking on a fire pit.

But Clara was enthralled with it, though the Time Lord knew it was probably more down to the factor of the human males activeness and his six pack which made him just a bit jealous of the attention Clara gave this 'Bear' man. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Wha-Why is he doing that? You don't need to learn how to make a tree bark hammock, you have a whole flat!" he growled loudly waving at the screen as he shoved another mint chocolate in his mouth. Clara just smiled. "You never know - we might get lost in the forest one day! Remember that time tress took over earth!"

"Yeah, but they weren't going to kill you, they were trying to save you!" the Doctor retorted folding his arms crossly. 

"So? You didn't know that until late on! Anyway, Bear is cool, my dad gave me his old multi tool when I moved out and I've never had the chance to use it camping or such..." she trailed off. 

The Time Lord eyed his companion. "do you want to go camping?" he asked, but as soon as the word left his mouth he knew he'd dug himself a hole.

"Of course! Who doesn't, S'mores, Making a Fire, sleeping in tents, getting close to nature! it's lovely!" she laughed but then smirked falling a bit more playful. "But you'd probably not get that, you're too well taken care off by that ship of yours to 'survive' in the woods" she teased knowing he'd fall straight into the trap. 

The Doctor scoffed, "Yeah like you'd fare any better, I know way more about 'camping and wildlife' than that...phoney man, I mean the whole things a set up, he's got a full camera crew!" he waved his hands at the TV again. 

Clara sat watching Bear gut a fish before answering. "Really? your ships washes all your clothes, makes your food, not only does it have a bedroom and bathroom but it has like 500 more rooms like a library and tennis courts, plus it has gardens you don't even need to take care of! It's also a damn fortress so like you'll ever be worried by foxes or wolfs"  
"I've had to fight of a werewolf before and I know some lovely fox people, gardening has nothing to do with camping, but it isn't like I can't tell the difference between an apple and ball of green poison" the look on his face suggested he was talking about pears. 

"Okay then Mr Expert, why don't we? We can get some tents, sleeping bags, cooking stuff...Fancy your chances Doctor? 5 nights in the woods, just me...and you? No Tardis...no Tech"

The Time Lord looked back to the TV screen and pursed his lips. But as soon as the man began to talk about following animal trails he smiled. "Deal...we'll go camping. But I promise you'll call it quits before I do" 

"Fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow then for kit?" she offered jumping up to look for that catalogue from the garden centre.  
The Time Lord blinked. "Why? I have everything you could need in the Tar-"

"Because the tent will probably open up to hold 20 rooms and enough space for 100 people and come pre equip with a kitchen, bathroom, and double beds with sheets, THAT is not survival, that laziness!" she huffed dropping back to the sofa with the catalogue and searching for tents. 

The Doctor grumbled his way to silence as Bear Grylls continued to comment in the background about crossing a fast flowing river. 

The next afternoon The Tardis was parked out back of a garden centre and the pair were casually wandering around a display of camping tents and equipment.  
"Hey there! Can I help you?" asked a young blonde male with a bright yellow polo shirt and white shorts. His name tag read - Sam.

Clara smiled pulling the Doctor's arm down as he went to speak. "Yes, we need a tent, something big enough for two" she looked about at all the colourful tents around them.

"Also preferably in blue"

"Just sleeping or do you want compartments?" asked Sam as he pulled out the Ipad that had be in a holder at his side. 

"Sleeping and some room for bags, we won't be needing kitchen space or such" Clara answered as The Doctor grimaced. "And headroom, I'd prefer to be able to stand up inside it" he added a bit grumpily. He wasn't looking forward to this. 

The young man nodded and led them a few paces down one of the aisle towards the taller tents. "This is a fairly new model...Has enough room for 3 sleeping with an added side room and partition for privacy"

Clara smiled and stepped inside it, it was a light turquoise blue colour and rather spacious, The Doctor followed her in and noted his hair just touched the top.  
"Think this is enough?" Clara asked testing the zip on the partition. The Time Lord grimaced, he was hoping she'd buy a 4 or even 6 man tent, then he could lug out more gear from the Tardis before she made him close it up.

"Well how much room do you guess we'll need? Because your terrible at packing small" he added scratching his chin. 

Clara paused and frowned, "I guess that's true" she said as the staff member stepped inside still holding the IPad. 

"We have a 4 man just over here, in dark blue, similar height yet more space..." he offered and the pair nodded leaving to check it out.

"This is better..." The Doctor noted. this time he had at least 2 inches between his hair and the roof. Plus with a bit of persuasion he could get the mattress in here as well, the other would have been too snug. Not that he didn't mind sleeping with Clara. He didn't sleep that much. The Tent was really just to humour her. 

Clara agreed and then asked the young man to show them where they kept the portable BBQS. 

The Doctor was immediately attracted to the huge double grill with mini oven. Alas as Clara pointed out, moving that in and out of his ship was going to be a pain in the ass. They eventually agreed on a smaller red one, with wheels and that could break down into two pieces. It would be enough to cook hot dogs and fish on.  
Adding a few other bits and pieces to their list. They carried it out the back again to the ship and made for the flat. 

"Okay so...Tent, BBQ, Coals, Sleeping Bags, Inflatable Mattresses, Bug Screens, Two fridge coolers, Walking boots, emergency first aid kit, 6 meters of rope, Waterproof jackets, Blankets, Gloves,...anything else?" The Doctor huffed pointing at each Item as he stood in the console room. 

"I have dads multi-tool and some survival guides, we can pack the food coolers in a minutes, oh matches!" she smiled jumping up from her perch on the suitcases they had and dashes out the door.

The Doctor had insisted they only take a small suitcase each, when they would only be out there for five days, his small human would not need 8 pairs of high heels!  
With the matches and emergency box of matches stashed in the bags, they made for the kitchen.

"Okay, so we have 2 tins of Hot Dogs, I brought some beans, Crackers and soft cheese..."

"Chocolate, Marshmallows and biscuits for S'mores" The Time Lord added with a smirk from the table where he'd just been sipping a cup of tea and watching Clara pack the boxes and she added them into the cooler.

"I have some diced stewing steak?" she offered wondering if the Time Lord would want a casserole or something. The Doctor shrugged, "Sure, just make sure you pack carrots, cabbage and some potatoes...oh and rubbish bags, preserve nature and all that" 

Clara added the last few things, like bottled water and milk in the food box and locked it shut.

The Tardis would give them other stuff if they found they were missing something.

"Firewood?" The Doctor asked as he looked about at the item strewn in the console room once more. 

"We'll have a pit pre built there...and we can gather our own wood, the campsite gives you a kindling bundle when you enter the park anyway"  
The Time Lord nodded. Clara brought in two more smaller bags which he guessed were cosmetic and went off to change his clothes, he didn't fancy getting his jacket and boots covered in mud.

Clara was sat reading one of the survival handbooks when he returned. 

"How do I look?" he smirked as she looked over to him.

He was wearing a tight fitting white linen tunic that had three small buttons on the collar, a pair of dark brown khaki trousers that had big pockets down the sides, black suspenders holding them up and the heavy black CAT walking boots he'd chosen in the shop. 

"Like a Bear Grylls.." she laughed making the Time Lord pounce and tickle her from her perch on the suitcases. 

Double and triple checking they had all they needed, including real toilet paper, they set off for the campsite.  
Seven Oaks campsite was a massive parkland, with thick dense forest and well trodden wild walks. Campers either brought their own tents or camped in one of the lodges. Further up the road there was even caravan site. 

Squirrels and deer roamed free, as well did the odd badger and the rare raccoon.

Clara collected the kindling and the campsite rules from the front desk of the main house while The Doctor set about dragging out all the items from the Tardis.  
He was trying to read the instructions on the tents when she returned. "got the kindling, we can get the fire going now.." she smiled kneeling down to place the wood slivers and paper lighters down by the premade pit that was encircled by thick round stones with a frame over it to hang a pot.

"It's still too clear for that yet...let's get these tents up and then we can put everything in order, can't trust British weather" The Doctor huffed dropping the instruction guide to pick up the huge roll of the blue tent. 

Clara looked up the blue sky, he was right, there was no need for a fire yet.

"Come on Clara, this damn thing was your idea!" he called trying to unravel the item in question but becoming confused at the poles. 

Clara jumped up to take charge if she didn't watch him carefully, they would end up with a huge hole in it!


	2. The Wild Wild Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Lords shouldn't have to put up tents, or start campfires? But the peaceful walks minus alien threats...sure The Doctor can deal with that. Are they Blackberries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a day late, sadly i lost WIFI connection and I've had to run over to the neighbor's farm to use there's to check my business emails etc and post this. Might be another 3 days till chapter 3 though!

It had taken a solid hour to get anywhere, so far the tent had gone up and come down three times and Clara had been trapped in the mess of it at least once. At one point the Time Lord had hurt his hand trying to hammer the anchors down and his yelp caused Clara to drop the top half of the centre pole and fall from the box she was standing on, to fall into the side of the tent and bring it back down on them both.

But with some cooperation and several arguments about what piece goes wear...the tent was finally up and anchored down. They lugged the suitcases into the tent along with a few other bags before they settled by the fire on one of the heavy logs that had been laid down as a seat. 

The Doctor shuffled in the bags for the flask of tea and poured it into the two mugs that Clara had brought with her. "Well that's one things off the list" she noted before looking back to fire pit. 

"According to the guide the fire should be just as easy" she offered trying to should somewhat confidant as she unwrapped the kindling and set the layers as per shown. The Doctor watched her in silence, as much as setting it up was easy, it was getting it to light. But unless Clara gave in, he wasn't offering to help. Surely her 'Bear Gyrlls' had taught her the perfect way.

Kindling down, she got out the matches, tucked 3 burning matches into the dry wafers and waiting for them to catch. No luck. The Doctor smiled behind his mug. She tried again, picking 3 better spots. Nope.

She shuffled the kindling and papers around, then tried again using 4 matches...

"Maybe the grounds wet?" he offered as she snapped at the paper to light.

"It's based with dry sand and it hasn't rained since two days ago..." 

He shrugged as she shuffled the paper around again and gave lighting it another shot, this time it caught but didn't hold and fizzled back out.   
She tried pre lighting chucks of the kindling and adding them in the pile, they burnt but still didn't start a fire. 20 matches down she gave up and tossed the matches to the Time Lord.

"Okay Doctor Wilderness, your turn" 

The Time Lord smirked and knelt beside the fire, rearranging the kindling in a completely different way, he pre lit some chucks and then as they began to burn through the paper he stood and fetched the blow torch from his bag. 

"That's cheating!" Clara laughed but went quiet as she spotted he was using it to support the matches and it quickly caught and flared.   
"Okay, Round one to you then" she submitted as he sat back down watching the fire settle.   
"But since you lit it, you need to fetch the wood" she teased.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Don't you think you mean, the loser fetches the wood" making Clara giggle, "Fetch the wood and we can flip for who builds the loo"  
"Builds the loo? Why do we need to build a loo, can't we just use the Tardis bathroom" The Time Lord enquired a hint of confusion on his face.   
"Because that's cheating!" Clara repeated and she handed him a carrier bag. 

The Doctor didn't need to go far for decent logs. He found several thick branches after the first few minutes and broke them up so they would be easier to carry. Next he found some big chunks of log that seemed to have been cut off's from someone felling an older tree in this section of the campsite. He grappled two nice chucks and made his way back, he'd have fun watching Clara try to hack them up with his mini axe. 

He tossed a few of the branches on to the smoulders and watched as Clara opened up the long green canvas bag she'd seen the Time Lord pull from his ship.  
"What's all this?" she asked holding up a red and green feather like item with a small hook. 

"Fishing gear. You planned on camping properly and there's a huge river nearby by that we can catch dinner from" he smirked as she grimaced. She didn't fancy the Idea of gutting fish.

"I don't know how to fish" she said zipping the bag back up hoping she could get him from the idea. "Nonsense, I'll teach you if your Bear man hasn't, it's easy once you get the hang of the throw, plus, it's something to do, sit drink a beer and catch fish, you'll love it, really survival trip" he laughed as she kicked him.  
She should have known he'd find a way to tease her.

"Anyway, how do you know how to fish? I didn't think Time Lords did 'human' things" she asked poking at the fire. 

"Oh come off it Clara, fishing is a sport the whole universe knows...we had rivers on Gallifrey that held massive fish, like your tunas for example! My mother, when I was very young, used to go into the city when she could to buy one, it could feed us for a week, but after awhile money became low and travelling became harder as the roads got disused and the deserts overran...Me and...him used to go down to the lake at times with handmade fishing poles to get our own dinners, families as big as ours struggled so much that we practically became the fishermen for 4 or 5 families after awhile. then...My brother disappeared after going to the city, the river began to dry up and so did our lake...we came of age at the academy and well...you know the rest" he trailed off looking distantly into the fire. 

By 'Him' Clara guess he was talking about Her now. The Master and The Doctor had been close friends as kids, it was sad to see how damaged it had become. The Mistress as she was now called, was a little less eccentric but still hell bent on death and destruction. 

In a change of subject Clara pulled out a 50p coin.

"Heads or Tails?" she smirked and the Time Lord blinked. 

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because using the Tardis is cheating, so heads or tails, loser has to dig the loo"

The Doctor huffed and considered his odds. Depending on how she flipped it, what rate of spin and catching style his odds were down if he picked tails.

"Heads"

Flipping the coin Clara smiled as she revealed tails. 

"WHAT!, Impossible do that again, I had that planned!" he gasped as she laughed. Doing as he said she flipped it again. Tails. 

He snatched the offending silver coin and examined it, he expected a fake coin with two tails but no, it was a genuine coin. 

"Oh, fine" he huffed before standing and picking up the trowel Clara had brought. 

"But don't expect nothing fancy!" he shouted back as he made back into the trees.

They were somewhat well away from other campers, and it was off season, so a make shift toilet wasn't likely to get walked on out here. Finding a nicely secluded spot a few metres away from the tent, where the bushes were thick and would make decent cover, he dug a fairly wide hole and shrouded it with sticks and leaves to make it more clear. He didn't want Clara tripping and falling if she had to pee during the night. Especially if he wasn't there to watch and laugh.   
He wouldn't need to use it unless...well...you know, he had to do a number 2. He was thankful he'd not regenerated into a women for this reason. A tree was a man best friend when he needed to pee. 

 

Finally somewhat set up, tent, fire and a few cups of tea, they agreed for a walk before sitting down to dinner.   
They followed one of the marked trails on the site guide and found themselves on a rather lovely walkway, trellises either side held masses of small roses and arches over head were smothered in vines and flowers. 

As they wandered along the trial they came to many thick blackberry bushes. Heavy juicy berries hung in big bunches all the way down the path, The Doctor dug in his pockets for a slightly scrunched up paper bag and they collected some of the bigger berries for dessert that night. 

By the end of the trail Clara found herself subconsciously holding the Time Lords hand as he carried the paper bag in the other and pointing out other sections of the site he'd passed that early morning on his breakfast excursion. They passed the lodge again and the road that lead to the caravan site, passing the huge heated swimming pool that was currently holding a few old people doing slow laps and the odd couple in the Jacuzzis.

"Might go sit in one of them later" Clara smiled as a small boy ran past her in his swimming shorts. 

The Time Lord grimaced, skin flake infested, bubbly, germy and chlorinated things. "Do we have too?" he asked not too taken with the idea. Clara laughed. "No, but one time won't kill you, we'll go after dinner one night when it's empty" she offered and he shrugged unable to say no to his tiny human.

It was when Clara mentioned the shower that The Doctor cracked a smile. "I'm afraid that's out"

"Why?" she asked confused looking back at the shower block. 

"Because, if you say we can't use the loo in the Tardis then using the shower is out of the question" he earnt a punch in the arm for that. Clara was more than unhappy about the idea of skinny dipping in a river with just a bar of soap. 

"But the river's cold!" she complained when she saw he was serious. 

"So? I have to do it...and! I have to pee against a tree, so Mrs Bear Grylls being a women won't get you out of this 'Survival trip' I dug your loo, now use it...you started it" he finished as she pouted. 

"Well...this isn't really camping is it? Were at a park thing..." she mused.

"I can move us to a lovely spot in the Brazilian rainforest if this is too easy?" he smirked earning himself a glare and running for the camp as she chased him.

Once back at the camp they set about making dinner, hot dogs and beans. She let the Time Lord BBQ the hot dogs while she cooked the beans over the pit. They then sat together with a blanket, the Doctor holding a long stick he'd carved for roasting marshmallows. 

"I love owls" Clara smiled looking up at the trees as small hoots began to fill the darkened sky. 

"You remind me of an owl sometimes" he muttered making her look at him confused as he turned the stick. "Because that thing you do with your eyes..."  
Rolling said eyes Clara lent her head on his shoulder. 

"Speak for yourself Doctor WHO?" she giggled bringing up the age old question that almost everyone they met asked.  
Ignoring the jibe he pulled off one of the now cooked marshmallows and gave it to her. As she ate hers the Doctor began to mess with one of his own, adding little bits of marshmallow as arms and legs. He then drew a tiny face with a bit of the coal. 

"It's an adipose!" he chuckled sitting the small marshmallow puff on her knee making her awe. The things he did for her. He watched her face as she admired the little treat. The way the fire glittered in her eyes, the smile that became contagious, the way she giggled...he caught himself and looked away. No use it pining like a puppy.  
Looking at her watch Clara yawned. 

"Bedtime?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. Humans were so adorable with their little sleeping habits. They wasted so much time.   
"Come with me..." she asked quietly making him look confused. 

"Why?"

"It's cold" she complained snuggling deeper under blanket.

"It'll be warm in the tent...you have your sleeping bag" he offered, he wasn't tired. But something about the way she looked at him convinced him to go...

"Please? I don't fancy sleeping alone in the woods" 

"Scared a badger's gunna get'cha?" he teased earning and thump and he laughed. "Okay..okay, but don't expect me to stay long, you know I don-"  
"You don't sleep as much as we do, I know" 

Letting the fire dim to a smoulder as Clara got changed the Time Lord then cleaned up putting everything in the cases and boxes before joining her in the tent.   
She was already laid on her bed tucked into her sleeping bag when he arrived, he removed his trousers and shirt so he was just in his vest and boxers and climbed into his bag.  
It was when his small companion rolled over and snuggled into his side that he became nervous. Sure they'd hugged. Held hands. But...this. 

Forging some sort of response from his brain he reached out and turned off the tent lamp. 

"Good night Doctor" Clara whispered into his chest.

It was a good minute before he could respond shuffling his arm around her making himself more comfortable. 

"Good Night Clara"


	3. Hook, Line and Commando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheating Time Lord falling foul of the wildlife and Fishing? Urgh. Not clara idea of spending her day.

The Doctor had been awake since 4am. He'd slept for 5 hours which was very unlike him. Though with Clara snuggled into his side, he'd not found the heart to move after awhile and nodded off. 

Now with the sun almost up he found himself somewhat hungry and curious. Checking his human was still asleep he snuck into the Tardis, grabbed his favourite cereal and his favourite bowl and then sat watching clips of Bear Grylls on the console screen. Just what about this man Clara found so enthralling was beyond him, being able to chop wood, make a fire and gut fish seemed very...prehistoric. 

Though humans were still very primitive little things, they had minor technology compared to other areas of the universe he thought as he munched through his chocolate cookie cereal. They were smart though. He didn't know anywhere apart from earth where you could buy cookie cereal! 

As 6am rolled around he thought about waking Clara. But decided against it, getting a hot shower, passed up on a shave because Clara would then know he'd cheated and putting on a fresh shirt before closing the ship up and wandering towards the camp lodge's little shop to find Clara something better than beans for breakfast.

It was almost 10am when Clara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She shuffled over noting the Time Lord wasn't in bed and looked about. He must be making breakfast.   
Dressing quickly she stepped outside to see The Doctor sat by the BBQ , several slices of crispy bacon and fried eggs lined the tray and he was holding a book called 'Camper's World' reading with a look of disdain. 

When she stepped into view he snapped it shut and looked up. 

"Morning" Clara smiled tiredly wrapping her arms around her as she sat down. "Did you make me breakfast?"

"Erm...yes, I realised we couldn't make toast so I went to the lodge shop for supplies" 

He stood and picked up a plate laying the bacon and eggs on it before handing it to her. "Dig in, big day ahead" he smirked nodding towards the fishing poles.   
Clara groaned around a mouthful of fried egg. "You just had to take me seriously didn't you?" she frowned and The Doctor laughed. 

With breakfast over with, Clara tried another tactic to put off fishing a bit longer. "I need a shower..." she glanced about for the Time Lords jacket to get the Tardis key but he tutted. "Ah, now Clara that's cheating!" She gave him the finger and he gawped at her mockingly. She considered walking up to the lodge for a shower but that was quite a way and she didn't fancy trudging up there to shower and dress with other people and then come back to face mud and grass. 

The Doctor lent down to her and sniffed earning himself a swipe to the head. 

"You smell fine...anyways you just need to wash up at the river because you're going to get dirty fishing with me anyway, you brought deodorant, use that..." he offered scratching at his stubble. Clara noted that he was lacking his usually manly scent. "what about you?"

"I already washed, I don't need to wash everyday like humans Clara, you keep forgetting I don't-"

"Yeah yeah Mr Higher Species...give it a rest" she grouched as he tossed her a towel and a used bar of soap. 

"Tell you what..." The Doctor called after her as she made for the river. 

"If you manage to catch more fish that me, I'll let you have access to the Tardis Key for the rest for the trip!" 

She just growled something at him. Letting her get ahead he jogged up and grabbed her arm, "Wrong way.." he smirked and she glared, "What'd you mean?"   
"Come on I'll show you"

The Doctor lead her up the river a few metres to a small circle of stones set into a low bank, just big enough for two or three people. "Try that, I found it this morning on my walk, you might find you don't need a shower" 

The little pool seemed like nothing at first but when Clara stuck her hand in the water she found it was warm. "Oh wow!"

"Aye, right, I asked at the lodge about it and they said the river has quite a few mini heated springs about, the stones stop the water flushing in and out so much so the warmer water retains and gets heated further by the sun at times, that should be good for you" 

Clara wasn't about to give up this chance, shrugging and stripping off she checked the Time Lord wasn't watching before sinking into the water.

She was quick to wash the worse muck from the previous day off before glancing over her shoulder to noticed the Doctor still standing a few feet away trying not to watch her.  
"Come on you" she called making him give an innocent look in her direction yet not directly at her.

"Come get in, the waters nice..."

"I-I did this morning" he lied scratching his chin. 

"So, why not again? unless you're lying because you wanted to see me get naked..." she drawled with a smirk knowing the blush on his face before it even appeared.

"I..don't like getting wet"

She responded by splashing him.

"Fine fine! But no looking!" he grumbled making sure she'd turned away before stripping down and sliding into the pool with her, she was right, it was nice, but there was no way he'd make a habit of this. Not while he still had secret early morning access to his ship. 

"See, not that bad...cheater" she smiled throwing her arms around his neck making him press himself back against the stones very conscious about her leg that was very close to his groin.

"Cheater?"

"I can smell that tea tree shampoo anywhere Doctor and you left it in the Tardis last night...you cheated..."

He tried to come up with some convincing lie that he'd brought more at the shop but his mouth dried up with her so close. He tried to move from her hold but she relaxed more against him leaning to place her ear to his chest. His hearts beating erratically from the erotic ideas he was starting to think about. 

Finally she moved away and he sighed in relief leaning on the small wall to look down the river at some kids playing further down.

"HEY!"  
The small moment of peace was suddenly shattered by a screech from his tiny human who jumped up from the pool and onto the bank stark naked. Turning to see what she was yelling at, the Time Lord spotted a raccoon by their clothes, in its mouth it held a bright pink pair of lacy knickers. Clara's knickers to be precise and as it ran off at high speed with them he burst into laughter.

Clara 0  
Wilderness 1 

He stifled his laughter as she turned to him glaring. 

"I never liked those ones anyway" he said as she grabbed her towel and began to dry off before throwing the damp item at the Time Lord as he climbed out. But as he tried to dry and cover his modesty, the raccoon returned, snuffled aside the Doctor's shirt before grasped his boxers and running away again. 

"You little thief!" the Doctor shouted beginning to chase the rat badger trash panda before realising he was still stark naked. "I should skin the man that brought you to England!"   
He could hear Clara laughing in the background. 

"I don't know, I have to agree with the little guy, he has good taste, your bum is too fine for underwear Doctor" she giggled watching as he glanced over his shoulder as he held the towel to his crotch, before turning away with his nose in the air and stomping back to the tent.

Clara had to lean on a tree to combat the fit of giggles she got from watching his cute bum walk away having been pants by a raccoon, before collecting both their clothes and making back to the camp herself. 

Once re-dressed the pair set about fishing. Hulking the bags on their shoulders they made up stream to a lovely open field plain where a sign stood tall reading 'FISHING AREA'. They passed a few pairs of guys sat together fishing, ones that had more likely just come for that more than camping. 

Finding a nice spot well away from the other fishermen on either side of the bank they set down the fold out chairs and the cool boxes. ,One they had filled with snacks and drinks and another one empty that The Doctor filled with river water to put the fish in. He'd noticed as they passed the men that were already up fishing had caught at least 5 or 6, plump looking trout, so he was looking forward to catching dinner.

Unlike the Time Lord who was grinning away in the sun as he unzipped his fishing kit Clara sat in her chair already bored and knowing this wouldn't end pretty, she'd probably get yanked into the river by a fish!

But as the sun warmed her through and the peace settled in, she sat back with a can of lemonade and watched the Time Lord set up the rods. 

The rods he'd brought with him seemed...alien. Though he'd said he'd brought them from the future they were unlike any fishing rod she'd ever seen. They were like two in one, the handle went from one piece and split weaving together all shiny and as black as oil, until it became one again at the top, small intricate loops ran down the sides and the Time Lord had been threading a rather shiny silver almost metal cord through them before attaching the ends to the two barrels either side of the rod. She watched him wind the cord up giving it some testing tugs before opening a wooden box full of little colourful feather and wooden baits. 

"What shall we try Clara? Blue and Green? or yellow and white?" he asked holding up the two small baits in his left palm. 

"Erm...blue and green?" she asked watching him as he put the yellow one back and attached it to the line. 

"there you go" he handed her the rod. "Just keep hold of that while I bait the other one and I'll show you how to cast" 

Clara did as she was told admiring the rod while he baited his own. She found an odd attachment clipped to one side of the handle. 

"What's this for?" she asked moving the joint like feature up and down...it looked to hold something.

"You slot your forearm in it and lock the cuff...safety feature so your wrist doesn't take the strain...though it does hold more a threat of your after BIG fish" he laughed.  
Once his rod was done he took Clara to the bank and showed her how to cast the line, "Just hold it tight yeah... Relax!, you let the drag and rod do the work. Keep the fishing rod up, that's it, angle to the water, you aim it straight towards the fish, and be ready to reel when the drag stops moving"

"I think I'm getting the hand of this" she smiled once she'd successfully cast it and reeled in back three times. 

"Aye, now for the tricky part, aiming and waiting" he chuckled stepping back to move their chairs and such forward so they could sit. Clara squirmed away when the Time Lord hooked a maggot on the end. 

"One...Two...Three!" 

Casting off together, the race was on to catch the most fish. The winner got access to Tardis Key for the next 3 days. 

Within the first twenty minutes The Doctor was jumping up to his rod and reeling in. Clara was pretty shocked as he pulled in a lovely young trout. It wasn't massive but it was a lovely fish. He gently unhooked it and put it in the fish cooler box. Resetting his rod he sat back down and opened another can of lemonade. 

"One down..."

"Shut it Mr Higher Species" Clara joked with a smile as he started laughing waving the Tardis key he had on a bit of string around his neck.

As the first hour came and past Clara was starting to wonder whether the Time Lord had set her up. 

She stood and lifted the rod winding it in as The Doctor came up beside her. 

"New spot?" he asked with a smirk making her huff at him before taking a a rather over heavy swing at casting. 

What should have been a quiet plop ended up being a quiet yell of pain. Looking down Clara spotted she'd swung the thick looking hook straight into the Time Lords trousers, into his groin.

"ow, ow, ow..." he flailed terribly trying to remove the sharp piece from his softer human like parts.

Clara knew she should help but couldn't help laughing at her own inner voice.

"At least I 'caught' something' 

Pulling it free with thankfully no major damage to himself he frowned at his laughing companion. 

Seeing his confusion and hurt she lent up and pecked his lips gently. That seemed to make it all better as she tried again to cast. 

As The Doctor jumped up to pull in his second no more than twenty minutes later Clara was about to say she was off to toilet when her own rod began to whir and buzz.

"Oh my god!" 

Dashing forward she grabbed the rod and began to hold the drag, letting the fish slow it's pull before reeling like The Doctor was with his own line.   
"Why does this feel heavy?" she asked trying to reel but finding it harder than when they practiced.

The Time Lord moved back from the cooler box were he'd just put his second in to come up behind her and take the rod. It was heavy. "Damn...it's a big one"   
It took another good minute but the Time Lord eventual handed her back the rod and stepped down the bank to help pull the line up. He grasped tightly to the biggest brown trout she'd ever seen in her life! 

"Wow Clara, I think you've out down me in one here!" he laughed holding up the heavy fish. 

"I'm thinking this is good 5 pounds" he muttered stepping back up the bank and holding the fish down as he pried out the hook. The poor thing had hurt itself in the fight meaning it took him longer than the other two to try and remove the item.

"Do I win then?" she giggled watching the Doctor admire the fish. 

Setting the fish down beside the cooler the Time Lord opened the box to look at the two smaller young ones he'd caught, they were perhaps 2 pounds each. That was 4 is anything for him. "I think you have Clara" he said with a shrug and he tipped the two back into the river watching as they jumped back to life and swam away. She gave him another kiss on the cheek after he handed her the key.

With dinner caught they packed up and made back for the tent, Clara happily wearing the Tardis Key around her neck. 

Clara was setting the fire up again as the Doctor prepared the fish. She watched him cut it up the middle before de-gutting it and washing the body out as best he could.   
"Aren't you going to cut the head off?" she asked ask he cleared up and set about cooking. Smirking he shook his head. "Trout are usually cooked with the head on...read your book..." he gestured to the half open book laid out on the log beside her, the page it was sat on stated the best way to cut, clean and cook freshwater fish.

As dinner cooked Clara tried to read more of her Bear Grylls survival guide but the Time Lord was distracting her with little grunts and huffs and mutters as he messed about with some sticks and chucks of the diced meat. 

"What are you doing?" she asked after the eight huff in ten minutes. 

The Doctor paused looking up from trying to tie to sticks together with watch looked like some grass ropes.

"Making a trap for that underwear thief" he said as if it was the most normal thing as man could do. 

Clara giggled dropping her book. "Really? Doctor I don't think you'll get those pants back..." 

"I'm not wanting them back, they probably have fleas in them now anyway...I'm just trying to save people"

"So your guardian of earth the Universe and Underpants now?" she smirked fighting a fit of laughter as he looked to her seriously like she'd said his mother had just called him home for dinner. 

"Yes, as matter of fact I AM" he stated standing up and brandishing his wee stick cage in one hand and a snap trap for sneaky tails in the other. She watched as he set the cage above on a longer piece of the grass like rope he'd somehow made were it would drop if something stood in the snap trap. 

But as he went to set the floor trap he caught his hand knocking the grass rope and the trap clamped his foot with a yelp and cry she watched as the small cage then came down on his head. 

"Need a hand?" she asked standing as he rolled about trying to tug the offending items off. The Doctor eventually just lay still and let her pull them free.

A river bath, a fishing trip and failed raccoon trap later they now sat beside the fire eating the fish.

"you can't be serious?" Clara said through a mouthful as the Doctor nodded. "It had three heads and burnt neon blue flames! the best was huge as a horse...chased him all the way back to the farm house and he burst in screaming...if you believe this story your an idiot" 

Clara paused confused why The Master would have said that when it hit her and she glared at the sniggering Time Lord. 

"Oh I hate you" she swiped at his arm as he laughed out loud. "I had you going!" he poked her back before putting his tin down and picking up his tea. 

"Was any of that true?" she asked a bit worried now about horse sized, three headed blue ghost bears who chased people who didn't have manners at the dinner table. 

"The bear sure...I know a few species of bear like creatures that have blue fur but not fire...the ghost bit, nooo, like I said just a ghost story"

"still...not as scary as that time in that house remember?" she asked recalled the trip to that apparent haunted house with the girl trapped in time.   
The Doctor pursed his lips in thought then shuddered recalling the creatures they found. "Oh god no! Those even gave me nightmares"

Clara laughed settling into his side watching the fire. 

"So...tomorrow?"

"I think we need a good hike...plenty of quiet and wild trails..." he wriggled his eyebrows with some suggestion making her blush at what he could be indicating. 

Standing she made for the Tardis..."I'm going for a shower..." she teased making him shake his head. 

"Still cheating"

She made her feelings clear about that with locking the door behind her and leaving the Doctor to go wash up before they made for bed.


	4. Love In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking. A regular camping activity is it not? Not when your wandering the forest with a horny pair of time travelers its not.

Ah the woods.

Trees, Flowers, more trees, blue skies...

A few butterflies.

A lot of grass and unidentifiable plants.

The TimeLord and his companion had set off just after breakfast that morning on a hike around the camp.

The first hour had been slow, a hard trek up a hill and some slow going over a rough bridge before they hit some flat ground.

The trail wasn't as well worn as the other 3 on the map, mostly because of the climb and that it was the longest one. It said it would take 3 hours to transverse in full circuit.   
They'd packed plenty of food and water and even a few blankets.

They paused in a ring of trees for lunch laid out on one of the blankets, eating sandwiches and enjoying the sunshine for a while before making tracks to the top of the next hill.  
The morning had been eventful, another dip in the river bath for himself as Clara locked herself in the Tardis and took 2 hours to get ready. He scratched hard at his chin. He hadn't shaved since this trip started and he was boarding a full on beard by this point. 

He'd noticed Clara eyeing him more since he'd grown it. The hair on his chin a mix of greys and browns. One patch of light brown made it look like he had a coffee stain on his chin. He promised himself to remove the thing as soon as this camping dare was over.

Clara on the other hand was sporting that tartan skirt he loved so much. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much, but on her, it just...did things to him and with having her cuddled into his side for the past few nights in a tent he was starting to find his dreams becoming rather, naughty.

He'd awoken this morning for the first time in many regenerations with a rather 'hard' problem and it was only a shocking jump in the river that had solved it quickly enough.   
It wasn't that he didn't like Clara like that. He did. He just couldn't say it. She knew he couldn't say it. He was over 2000 years old for goodness sake, she was out of his league. Or was it the other way round. Oh who cared. No one would ever know because he never planned to admit it. 

As they walked through the woods Clara had started in front, but the continuing vision of her bum in that skirt and way her hips moved as she climbed had him stumbling too often and he eventually took lead to fight away the thoughts.   
What he didn't see was Clara eyeing him, her eyes flickering over his arms, his chest, his thighs, his groin...the way his shoulders moved when he pulled himself up over a rocky patch. Not to mention how delicious he looked with a beard.

It hadn't been long before her own panties were soaked with want. A want to feel that beard against her throat as he kissed her neck, a want to feel those large hands roam over her breasts and grasping her hips as his slid his cock deep into her...

"OUF!"

That thought had her losing her footing and she tripped hard over a rock slipping a little. 

The Time Lord turned from stepping up the rough patch and shuffled the backpack he was lugging aside so he could offer her a hand. 

"You ok, Clara?" he asked, he'd sensed her distraction during their lunch stop. She hadn't spoken much since they set off again.

"I'm fine...just missed the rock" she lied and dusted her skirt. 

The Doctor smirked and looked ahead. "Come on, not far now and we can pause for a drink eh?" he offered holding her hand still as they started back up the hill again.   
As they reached the top the Time Lord felt cheeky. Dumping the bag down he looked about seeing the thick sets of trees and bushes...it was empty and a long way from any passing viewers. 

"Shall we play a game?" he smiled as he watched Clara take a drink of her lucozade.

The small brunette looked confused. 

"Surely you know hide n seek right?" he asked slowly backing away wanting to hide first.

Clara looked surprised at first and then smirked. "You really want to play?"

He nodded and she agreed to count.

He dashed off into the trees looking for a fairly hefty thick looking one to hide behind.

Finding a huge pine he dropped down behind it and waited. 

It didn't take Clara very long to find him, which had been his plan all along. 

He wanted this to become a game of cat and mouse, he still didn't know why, just something precious about the moment made him want to hear her laugh, be completely carefree. 

Counting to ten by the tree he heard Clara runoff.

He might have counted to 12 or even 15 just to be nice and pretended to lose count once so he had to start again. Eventually he began to sneak after her...drawing it out.   
Her perfume had been so strong that he found her trail quite quickly and with a minor detour had sneaked around her front and hid behind a bush a few feet away, watching her as she looked behind her watching out for him. He sat silent for 5 minutes while she became increasingly worried where he was. When he was sure she couldn't see him, he dashed forward.

"RAWR!"  
"EKKK!"

His plan worked perfectly and she ran laughing, he pursed carefully keeping her just out of reach until they came to a fork in the path and a huge tree in the centre. In one predatory like move she was pinned. She couldn't go left or right because his arms blocked her path. 

Panting and laughing she eyed her captor.

Clara had never seen a grin so sinister and sexy on him. His brow crinkled as he looked down at her.   
She felt he could eat her and she wouldn't care one bit. 

She looked to his right hand, as it crept ever so slowly up her side till it stopped just over her heart, hammering away under her ribs like a tiny birds.   
The heat of the simple gesture burnt itself into her loins and her eyes locked to his, as his tongue flickered out to lick his lower lip.

"Doctor?"

The question died on her lips the second it left as he captured her mouth in a feverish kiss.

There was nothing slow and gentle about it. It was heated, passionate and full of unfilled desire.

Her arms found themselves around his neck as he pressed her bodily to the tree and she moaned heavily feeling his hands unzip her jacket and his slim fingers tease the skin under the hem of her T-shirt.

His hands were not the only thing teasing.

Bucking her hips a little she felt his pressing arousal against the inside of her thigh, something her dreams had long before imagined and she daren't believe was coming true. He felt larger than in her dreams, longer.

A rush of deep rooted desire flooded her being and she whimpered against his demanding lips as her knickers became thoroughly soaked, trying to press her heat to the Doctor's thigh that was squeezed between her legs, desperate for friction.

Breaking for breath the TimeLord eyed his prey.

"So much...for a survivalist..." he breathed into her neck as he lent down to kiss her heaving breast.

He'd really only thought to tease. But the kiss had taken them so far over the edge that neither of them could deny how to proceed.  
Clara was quick to tug at the Doctor's belt, biting her lip hard as the jingle it made, had her fighting a moan of desperation. 

The TimeLord shuffled his hips letting her pull his trousers open and pushed them down, grasping her thighs and hauling her legs up and around his waist.   
The feeling of his clothed erection against her wet heat broke her concentration and a loud unrestraint moan flew from her lips.

The want and longing surged through his veins like a tsunami and it took all his self control not to just fuck her roughly right there.

No. As much as the desperation to take her was clear, he did not want to rush this moment. That was until Clara spoke again.

"I love you" she breathed into his ear making him grunt and press himself into her feeling her arousal soak into the fabric of his boxers.

"Please...Doctor"

Lifting her again and stepping back they dropped to the forest floor, Clara lay beneath him coaxing the TimeLord into another passionate kiss.  
With a sharp tug the Doctor ripped open her T shirt making her gasp and break the kiss, as his lips then attached to her left nipple and her hands made to knot themselves in his wild and short silver curls. 

Circling the nipple with his tongue, licking and lapping engrossed by the small gasps and moans his companion gave at the slight affection, every one sending shockwaves of need to his groin.

Shuffling down her body he unzipped her skirt, pushing the fabric up and pulling aside the silk of her knickers to slide two fingers deep inside her, searching for that sweet spot, leaning down to tease at her clit with his stubble rough jaw.  
The feeling of the TimeLord's scruff against her clit was the most unusual feeling, the sharp prickle would usually be unwelcome but at this moment it was the most erotic thing she'd ever imagined. 

As his tongue flickered out to press against her clit he found her Gspot and the bit of friction had her tumbling into an early orgasm.   
The Doctor growled against her thigh as her walls fluttered and squeezed around his coaxing fingers bending to lick her clean as her orgasm flooded out onto his hand.

As she lay catching her breath he sat up pulling his hand free and licking his fingers. 

Leaning down to her ear he trailed his lips along her soft jaw.

"Tell me...you want it" he breathed, voice thick with need. Accent heavy and tortuously delicious.

She nodded.  
He pouted.

"Tell....me"

"IWantYou" she breathed in one pulling at his shoulders watching as one of his hand went to his groin shoving down the offending underwear, grasping his throbbing cock.

"Clara..." he growls low against her ear as the tip brushes her entrance. 

"Doctor...I WANT YOU" she's begging now, clutching his shoulders and raising her hips.

As the final syllable leaves her swollen lips, he presses forward, the head of his cock meeting her slick entrance and he's sinking his length inside the wet heat.   
Clara cries out feeling him fill her deep, until he's fully sheathed inside her. Her sensitivity skyrockets at the feeling of him penetrating, colours and stars flash under her eyelids as she wriggles her hips desperate for him to thrust. 

But he's holding still above her, his weight pressing her to the leaf strewn ground as she whimpers below him. 

It's been a bit too long for the Doctor as he fights the urge to come right there. It takes him a good minute before he's conscious of her whimpers and keening for movement.   
Grasping her gently to his chest he rolls them over so she can sit on top. He goes to tease, say something dirty but she already riding him with determination. 

"Clar-A!, Fa...oh god!"

He looked so handsome like this. Rough, sweating, grass stains on his shirt, mud on trousers, face contorted in pleasure as she thrust herself down on his cock, desperate to come again as she finds that one spot and sits back holding her skirt up so he can watch her pleasuring herself on him, watch his cock slide in and out of her pussy, her arousal coating his cock and her thighs as she gasps and moans his name.

"I'm gunna come..." she breaths riding him faster still as a second orgasm overtakes her and she's shaking above him falling forward as his hands grip her hips to keep her moving, as her's sit over either heart on his chest feeling them beat wildly out of sync as his chest heaved. 

He bucks up watching as her arousal flood over there joining and soaks there loins. 

"Come on Clara...one more..." he smirks, flipping them over. 

Her arms now around his neck and legs wide as he nips at her neck and shoulders leaving small love bites, shuffling his trousers lower as he begin to thrust hard relishing the sound of the skin on skin in the quiet of the forest. 

He was close.

He grinds against her clit making her cry out again as he bites down harder on the soft skin of her neck, marking her as he grunts her name coming deep inside, the peace of the forest is shattered as she cries his name in bliss for a final time, jerked into a third orgasm by the feeling of his cock pulsating inside her. 

They collapse together, a messy mass of limbs, short for breath and light headed. 

It takes a moment for the Doctor to pull himself free and drop beside Clara as what happened slowly comes to light. 

"Wow"

Clara was the first to speak. Glancing to the TimeLord who just smirked reaching to pull up his trousers and cover himself as his erection softened. 

"Beat that Bear Grylls..." he teases making her laugh out loud in shock and embarrassment. 

He leans over her as she calms back down and presses a kiss to her lips, she giggles again and kisses him back.  
She watches his face change from adoration to confusion into wonder and then worry as he fingers aside the hem of her jacket on her shoulder to revel the already defining bite mark he'd made, a bruise already being to show. 

She looked to the spot and her eye went wide.

"You...did...not..."

He smirked and she glared pulling her jacket around her better as her T-shirt flared open from the gaping rip he'd made.   
He pouted and she shoved him playfully.

"I'm going to get you for that" she muttered shuffling to get up and reaching for him but the Time Lord was jumping to his feet and back peddling. 

"Oh I don't think you are"

"Oh I am mister higher species..."

With an almost innocent smile he turned and fled back towards the trail where they had left the back packs lent against a tree.   
She chased him.

"Get back here"

She could hear him laughing and couldn't help herself smiling. 

She kept him within sight but no matter how hard she tried to catch up he was just out of her reach, too many branches and rocks in her way to give running at full speed any chance, but the Time Lord was very agile. Using the rocks to jump off, propelling himself forward over a log and in a rare display of athletic prowess flipped himself over the edge of the small hill and landed rather ungracefully in a stumbling heap on the trail path looking about for his bearings.

He could hear Clara crashing her way through the trees behind him, but couldn't quiet recall whether to go up or back down the hill.

"Doct-TAAAHR!" Clara's call was cut short by her tripping over a thick tree root and flying straight over the edge of the small cliff of the hill. 

He turned to see Clara falling quickly down on to him having fallen off the steep edge and his arms shot out to catch her, alas her weight just sent them both crashing to the floor a bit messily. 

"Ouf...ouch. You okay?" he asked as Clara hissed beside him holding her leg.

"I think I sprained my ankle"

"Ou...let me see"

He sat up to examine her leg. Her ankle was indeed twisted and she jerked when he moved it. 

"Damn..." he looked about. "Which way did we come up?"

Clara looked about then spotted a familiar stone.

"Up...the bag is further up"

Standing and brushing himself off he hauled her to her good leg then scooped her into his arms.

"Guess I'm carrying you back then" he sighed and Clara just nuzzled into his neck making him smile.

Trekking back up the hill was much harder and slow going carrying his companion but the pair eventually made it back to the spot and paused for a drink and a snack. 

"Shit...it's swelling up"

The Doctor looked down to Clara's ankle and indeed it was starting to swell. Not too badly but enough to cause a problem. He removed her boots before they got stuck and shoved them in the bag. 

"You sure your okay to carry me? It's a long way down?" she asked trying to put weight on the thing to see if she could try walking, but no, it was too sore.

"We'll be fine Clara, don't worry" he smirked as he lent down so she could climb onto his back.

Clara enjoyed the trip back towards the camp more than the hike up.   
She hadn't expected to ride the Time Lord twice today...one ride more pleasurable that the other.

Back at camp, the TimeLord packed some ice from the Tardis on her ankle and gave her his favourite Beatles T-shirt as an apology for ruining her own.   
"Well...that was something" Clara muttered as they sat together beside the fire once more as the sun set. The Doctor looked to her curiously. That clearly hadn't been what she was going to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He cocked his head. 

"Clara..."

She looked to him sternly hoping he'd drop the matter but his puppy blue eyes broke any wall she'd thought about raising.   
"I said...I-It doesn't matter, really...but" she looked away to the fire out of words.

What did she say?

Oh.  
Love was fickle word. It meant far too little and it meant far too much. She loved him, but now he'd thought about it, human's seemed to think words meant more than actions at times. Love, was one of those words.

It was everything and it was nothing. It was fire and it was ice. It was everything he felt but knew it was everything he couldn't be.   
Tightening the arm that was around her shoulders he lent down to her shoulder and kissed the bruise's he'd left from their love making in the forest. 

"Clara...does it need to be said?"

She back to him and shook her head leaning up to kiss him. 

"You know why?"

She bit her lip short of an answer.

"Because you already know I do, you knew I did, you know I always will...I-"

The rest of his speech was cut off by her lips and she settled for what she knew, why did he need to tell her something she had already known.


	5. Thunder In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to try the pool, with a relationship on the cards, will the pair fall in love gracefully or will nature ruin the romace? Bad smells and freak weather inside...

They had a long talk last night about what happened in the woods. Clara giving the Time Lord hope that they could have some sense of a relationship. Even if sex was probably going to be on the cards a lot for the start. He just didn't know how to explain himself or how he felt. Feeding her sexual desires for him was really the only way he could think of proving he felt the same. 

But an early start on day 4 was on the menu when Clara woke the sleeping Time Lord beside her screaming about a beetle. 

"Bloody Hell!" 

"Oh My God Get It OFF!"

"Get what off?" it couldn't be him, because he'd gotten 'off' yesterday his brain sniggered and he internally rolled his eyes at his fuzzy brain. 

"The Beetle"

The Doctor looked around only to spot a small green chafer beetle on the end of her sleeping bag.

Rolling his eyes he shuffled from his own bed and scooped up the pathetic insect and tossed it out of the tent. 

"All gone"

Clara lay glancing about for more and the Time Lord laughed. "Oh come on Clara beetles aren't harmful, not those ones anyway..." he muttered looking about for clothes. 

"It was IN my bag...I just felt a thing on my leg and and..." she shuddered jumping up and striding out towards the Tardis without another word.

"Get your swimming stuff...I fancy an early swim before breakfast" he teased and she turned flashing him a grin. 

 

The pool was empty at this time of the morning, most residence of the camp were still asleep or having packed up and left the night before. 

Clara had donned a black bikini set whilst the Time Lord was in a pair of bright blue loose swimming shorts that came down to his knees. Both sets were made from a Gallifreyan fabric which was practically water proof. 

"You need to keep your shirt off more..." Clara smiled as she climbed into the water. She loved big pools. 

"Why?" asked the Doctor a bit subconsciously looking down at himself. He wasn't life guard built or a body builder, but you could see where the muscles were tight and toned beneath the pale skin.

"You look good, anyone your age would be jealous as hell.." she laughed eyeing him up from his position in the pool. The Time Lord didn't look too convinced but climbed in the pool anyway and set off after Clara to race her to the other end. 

"Your strong" he commented as she just touched the far side before he did, though she did get a head start. Clara beamed and splashed him. "Oh come on, your way faster, the one time I want to see you show off and your playing mouse" 

He smirked and floated closer, she moved in and nuzzled his neck. "You want me to show off?" he whispered as his hand found her hip. 

She bit her lip. Sex in the forest was one thing...but a pool...no words would leave her mouth as her brain sent waves of want between her thighs. 

"Just a little bit..."

Chuckling, he pulled away, making her frown and with a deep breath he barrelled over and pushed himself off the wall jetting himself half way back down the pool and with a few strokes made it back to the other side. 

Clara swam up to him lazily.

"First one to do 10?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded.

On the count of 3 they raced, the Doctor pulling ahead with ease. He swam as if he'd been at the Olympics and won gold in every event. When he reached 10 drifting up to the wall, only a little breathless he looked about, Clara came up behind him panting shortly and frowned.

"Wow...I'm only on 5! ...That's a crazy amount of power" 

He laughed. "That's nothing of what I used to be like...I've lost a lot of skills as I've got older, when I was in my 3 regeneration I was like a Ninja, a God at Venusian Aikido...Well, okay not a God but you get my drift" he smirked. 

"Hand to Hand hasn't always been my thing, but I'm no man for weapons either...I-"

Clara gave the place a good look about before swimming her way to the other end again and towards the Jacuzzi. 

"Clara?" he looked confused at his companion who seemed to have lost interest in his bragging and be smirking from the other end of the pool.   
She climbed out slowly letting him watch the water fall away from her skin, the way the bikini bottoms smoothed to her bum.

She didn't need to turn around to know he was staring. 

The Doctor swallowed hard. All this water and he was like a man in the desert. But water wasn't something he needed to quench his thirst. 

As Clara settled into one of the Jacuzzi's and set it on. He swam across, slower this time, climbing out himself and then shaking like a dog making her giggle. 

The outline of his arousal through his shorts made her eyes grow large and he smirked. "Didn't think you teasing was going to provoke me did you?" he chuckled padding across the tiles, the movement of his cock as he strode over had Clara's complete attention. 

"Dirty little human girl wanting a 2000 years olds cock eh? What on earth's gotten into you misses?" he tutts in a out of character fashion making her scowl and then look back at his cock. 

"You have"

He laughed and stepped into the Jacuzzi tub as she then shuffled over into his lap to stroke him through the fabric.

"Oh I have?" he was being mean now, but getting her wound up was fun, he liked it when she got pissy, she got rough, it made her wet. 

"Shut up and do me" she purred in his ear making him groan. His short came down with ease beneath the water and she continued to palm the underside of his cock.   
"I'm not going to last..." he mutters into her breast as his fingers fumble with the ties on her bikini. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll make you..."

She stopped his reply by capturing his lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. 

He moaned into her mouth as she tease the tip of his cock with her thumb. 

Settling herself over his member she slid down, sheathing him deep inside with a moan, rocking her hips torturously, holding his hands away from her hips so he couldn't sped them up.

"Clara...urgh"

"Shush..." 

He wanted to hurry this up, they could be walk in on any second. The sun was high enough to prove that it was at best now 9am. 

Letting go of one hand she reached over and turned on the bubbles again, the feeling of the jets against her thighs making her moan louder as he began to buck his hips. Minute by minute passed of slow and torturous love making and just as he was about to give in early to his body plea for orgasm Clara spoke up. 

"Doctor..." she couldn't fight him off, letting him take control of the moment as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm gunna come..." he groans, his Scottish accent thick with arousal, lifting her hips sharply and turning them so she was lent back against the seat of the tub. His hips working on automatic now as he gave into the pleasure. 

No more than three of four thrusts later, Clara was crying out her orgasm as he jerked roughly and spilt inside her.

There post orgasmic bliss was shattered not 5 minutes later as 3 screaming kids came flying around the corner and dive bombed into the pool with their inflatable wings on, parents close behind them.   
They dressed as inconspicuously as possible under the bubbles before climbing out and making back for the tent and breakfast.

 

"Doctor are you sure you don't want eggs? I'm not sure a left over fish sandwich is good for you" she cringed watching him tuck into a fish a mayo sandwich. The fish had been okay she guessed but trout wasn't her favourite. 

She wouldn't be kissing him again till he brushed his teeth.

"It's fine, well it tastes okay...sort of" he shrugged and took another bite.

Clara shuddered and went back to eating her fried eggs. "I thought we'd take another walk around, I brought my camcorder, maybe we could document our trip" she smiled as he smirked. 

"Beat Bear Grylls at his own game?" he laughed and she snorted. 

Putting aside his empty plate the Time Lord announced he had to go pee and disappeared to find his tree. 

Once he was out of sight, Clara put aside her food and rummaged in her bag for the camera. Time to catch the Mr nature boy answering the call of nature.   
She crept around the bushes and listened carefully, wandering towards the dense area were the Doctor had dug the hole.

A smirk graced her face when she spotted him, cock in hand lazily peeing up a tree. He shuffled on the spot looking uncomfortable. He grunted and shuffled again, a hand going to his stomach and he winced. 

Clearly that fish hadn't agreed with him. 

Shaking and tucking himself away he then unzipped his pants completely and looked about nervously as if he knew Clara was there spying. She hid low behind a tree and kept the camera trained on him, even she knew this wouldn't be pretty but the blackmail opportunity to have the Time Lord with his pants down in the woods was too priceless to pass up.   
As he dropped his trousers and shuffled in place with a groan, she pressed the button, making the camera click loudly and his head whipped round, she made a dash back for the tent giggling.

"CLARA!" 

Finally away, she observed her shot. 

The Time Lord pantless, looking completely scandalised, his cock only just in view preparing to what she believed was take a good old fashioned poop in the woods. 

 

When he caught her up a good 20 minutes later on the trail he scowled at her mention of 'being a real bear' and after some further teasing and grunts of annoyance, she was subjected to the tickling of her life to promise she wouldn't send the picture in question to everyone at UNIT HQ. 

"So, this is the lodge..." Clara was walking slowly, up the gravel path hand in hand with the Time Lord now as they wandered about the park making a documentary.   
"It has its own pool, which we tried out this morning" she smirked turning the camera on the Time Lord who just wriggled his eyebrows. 

"We are camping...just not like Idiots, wiping your ass with a leaf is not ideal nor does it make good TV" the Doctor added and Clara laughed making the camera shake.  
As they made through the woods again, the Time Lord stomach growled and he winced.

"God damn it, that fish really doesn't like second rounds..." he growled and looked about.

"Keep an eye out" he half barked striding away before pushing through the bushes to where he couldn't been seen very well.

"Wha-Why?" Clara asked confused before she heard the sound of his belt. Oh.

She stood silently and spun the camera around slowly to take in the full view of the flowers and vines, the scent of the roses was very strong here.

A fart broke her peace and she snorted. 

"Oh god, right your banned from eating fish" She whispered annoyed as a smell she can only call rancid floated her way.

"How do you think I feel..." the Time Lord hissed back with a grunt. She had to admit, that function wasn't common for their kind. 

Just as she turned back with the camera to where he'd disappeared, he popped up messing with his trousers.

"and here we have a Wild Time Lord" she laughed and he just glared back in response making her laugh further.

The walk back to the tent was rather quiet until the heavens opened and drenched the pair in mere moments, both of them jogging to get back to the tent as a rumble of thunder echoed in the dark clouds above. 

"Wow, freak weather!" Clara gasped as they got inside the tent and the Doctor dashed in and out to move everything out of the heavy rain.   
"Welcome to Britain" he stated as he dragged in the last of the fire equipment. 

As the first sound of thunder cracked outside they began to strip off, the Doctor wringing out his wet T-shirt in a far corner and laying it over one of the suitcases to try and dry out.

"Looks like we're stuck inside still it stops" he muttered glancing out through the zip with a grimace. The tent was thick and sturdy enough to handle the water for now thankfully but he wasn't sure it would endure another day like this. 

When he turned around he spotted Clara on her bed naked as sin, shivering a little, her wet clothes laid out to dry.   
His mouth went dry and he tried to look anywhere but at her breasts. 

"Want me to get your stuff from your suitcase?" he asked looking down at his wet trousers, wondering to change. 

She nodded and he moved to get her some fresh clothes, as a flash of lightning illuminated the tent she jumped and the Doctor reappeared with a smirk. 

"You cold? Shame we didn't bring a heater with us, we'll just have to cuddle" 

He handed her the clothes but she paused before putting them on, as he sat down on the small mattress beside her she reached across for his belt.   
"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked curiously, wondering whether a round 2 was on the books.

"These are wet, you'll get a chill" she offered weakly knowing he probably wouldn't but bets be on the safe side. 

"I'll be fine" but he let her remove the wet garment anyway. He'd gone commando after the pool so he too was now naked and covered himself shyly with a hand, not that Clara hadn't already seen it. 

She bit her lip and laid back pulling the blanket up over her and reaching for the Doctor to join her.  
He did so silently, pulling her to his chest with a content sigh. 

As he lay there counting the gaps in the storm's thunder and lighting, Clara set about tracing the lines on his body. 

Her finger's draw to his nipples, gentle explorative touches, before her lips planted a soft kiss as if marking her study complete. 

She moved lower, study his stomach and slight details of his abdominal muscles. Kissing each one that she counted. 

The Doctor continued to count the gaps in the storm but was now watching his companion. 

She glanced up as her hands came to his flaccid cock. 

His deep blue eyes curious and wanting, hair wild, lips pursed accented with the thick scuff around his jaw made him all the more sexy.   
As she started to stroke he reached down to move her hair aside for a better view. 

"He's a bit cold?" she said with a pout as if disappointed and the Time Lord smirked.

"Well, why don't you warm him up a bit for me, them I can warm you up...We cou-ugh"

The rest of his words lost to a moan when she took his into her mouth. 

All words were lost as the thunder outside cracked once more. Clara with her mouthful and the Time Lord for once incoherent as she warmed him up for another round. 

 

 

It was early morning the next day before the rain stopped, the pair had sleep soundly through the rest of the storm after their climaxes and The Doctor stepped outside to observe the scene after dressing. 

The ground was more or less sodden with the runoff, the tree's still dripped but the birds were singing and the clouds were more or less departing.   
The fire was well and truly out and it might take them some time to clean out before it lights.

He was so busy looking around he hadn't heard Clara come up behind him. "I think I'm done"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down to her at his side. "Done?"

"I think it's home time...this was fun, we tried I guess, but your right, humans aren't meant for the wild anymore"

He chuckled. "You call this wild? Apart from fucking in the forest lass, I doubt any of this is wild"

She just blushed and nudged his side making for the Tardis. "Come on, the faster we pack the more time we have to get chips on the way home"  
The Time Lord was moving at that offer but paused as he remember something.

"That means I win"

Clara paused in the doorway of the ship. "Win what?"

"Our bet, you cracked first!" 

Clara gawped when she remember she'd challenged the Doctor to a week in the woods. 

Her shoulder slumped and she sighed giving in. She was cold and fed up of that blow up mattress. "Okay, you have won, happy?"   
He smirked and stood with his hands on his hips. 

"Can I have my reward then?"

Clara giggled at that and skipped over slightly as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'll be sure to remind myself who's the wild man when Bear Grylls comes on tonight" she whispered against his ear when they broke apart.   
"If you don't lass, I know I will" he purred and she hit him playfully in the chest before they went to packing. 

 

After all the fuss of the week, sitting down on her sofa, in her flat, safe and dry, eating salty chips beside her 'sort of' alien boyfriend was the best thing is the world.  
The picture on her phone of the Doctor eating a chip whilst middle fingering Bear Grylls on the TV was the perfect ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on how this went and Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
